mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:DesenrascancoSolonist
Alpha/Beta trolls I noticed that this is your second attempt at changing the alpha/beta labels in the individual trolls section. The reason your previous attempt was reverted is because the labels were correct, within Homestuck the Beforans are identified as the alpha trolls, as such your recent edit has also been reverted. - The Light6 (talk) 14:41, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :You aren't "fixing" anything, you're wrong. The Alpha Alternia Beta Beforus mnemonic is meaningless, literally take two seconds to read this post, please and thank you. 07:34, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Let this be the third and final warning: further attempts to change the labels will be taken as bad faith, i.e. vandalism, because you have now been reverted three times and told exactly why it does not need "fixing". Please stop ::For the record: ::Alpha = Beforus ::Beta = Alternia :: 15:33, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Please stop and take a look at the post Aepokk looked at. You will likely be banned now, but please just take a look at it for future reference. Further proof about alpha versus beta: Both beta sessions were the ones where the players were ectobiologized. :::You've had this explained to you and been warned 3 times by admins and moderators about it. For continuing to ignore warnings you have been banned from editing for a month. - The Light6 (talk) 03:22, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::To add another point onto what Ylimegirl was saying - the Betas were the first of their group introduced in the story, and the Alphas came second. Also, while the A1 trolls didn't really talk much to the B2 kids, betas interacted with betas and alphas with alphas. 16:21, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ------------ (I never noticed this here.) This is where you are wrong. Just because the Alternian trolls were introduced first doesn't san that they're the Beta trolls. The Beta trolls are the trolls who scratched their session to create another one. And assuming I've been reading Homestuck correctly - and oh wait, I AM - the Beforus trolls created the Alternain trolls, thus making them the Beta trolls, and not the Alphas. Boom. :I didn't ever once say that was the only point of evidence for it? Sure, everyone jumped to that assumption initially based on introduction order, but I wasn't about to claim it was their official group name until more evidence popped up, which, "oh wait", it did. Did you read any of the above besides my last comment? Do you even realize that "pre scratch sessions are always betas" is a baseless "fact" that isn't stated anywhere and you just decided is true? You could just as easily argue that betas are the ones to do the ectobiology, which actually is the case here, and I still wouldn't call it a determining factor, it's just another thing that lines up. 04:24, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ------------- Yes, I did read the other comments. Thanks for worrying about it. I feel pretty darn special. Also, not that I'm saying it doesn't exist, but could you direct me to where it says that the sessions who do the exobiology are the ones that are the Betas? I just wanted to make sure that wasn't a baseless "fact" either. :It's not a baseless fact, but it wasn't directly stated either. We just happen to know that A2 and B1 were the session where the ectobiology was done, and we know they were both the beta sessions, and I even said just above that it's an observed pattern. I'm not calling it a cause and effect thing. The two beta sessions just happen to be the ones with ectobiology. I'm looking at them as two separate facts that happen to line up. You, on the other hand, are saying the A1 trolls have to be the betas, because they're pre scratch, which I don't understand. A point that was mentioned in the above linked tumblr post, Calliope states, in reference to the sessions, }}, and Meenah and Vriska referring to A1 trolls as alphas on top of that only backs it up. That is where we're taking our conclusion from. I don't see any evidence whatsoever for the troll session terminology to be the opposite (and the kids everyone knows which is which, obviously) 03:44, April 17, 2015 (UTC) ------------ Its interesting that you point that out. But I've never understood what Calliope meant in her quote. And quite frankly, I don't care. I'll stop 'vandalizing' the 'Trolls' page, but I won't agree with on this. Let's end the conversation at that - okay? ((And I use these lines because I can. That and I can't read when all of the comments are set up like that.)) :I was going to, but since you're blatantly vandalizing now, I'm going to express my final thoughts on this. I've wasted a lot of time on correcting people on the beta/alpha thing online, but I stopped after a while not only because it was exhausting but because I had no place in doing so. My problem with you is that you went as far as to change it on the wiki. As far as I'm concerned, aside from being wrong on the topic, you have no right to do that if your only thoughts on any presented pieces of evidence is to simply express that you don't know and don't care what it means. If you had a counterargument or different interpretation, that'd be a different story. 04:24, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism 04:24, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ----------------- I find it funny that we keep coming back to this! Isn't it? It really is. ----------------- okay so it's been 2 years since this whole discourse thing right? i was a dumb 13 year old kid and you guys were totally right about the whole beta/alpha trolls thing. but you guys are still boring ass sticks in the mud lmao. quit being admins for a webcomic wiki and go outside or something. also i do what i want so fuck off. ----